<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game by aMantaRay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687725">Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay'>aMantaRay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aMantaRay's Thrantovember [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Games, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Imperial Caf, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Thrantovember (Star Wars), Ysalamiri (Star Wars), dad and papa, it's a secret - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“He thinks this is a game.” Eli scowled, his back to the Chiss as he prepared caf for the two, insisting his husband sit at the table and wait. Listening to the recount of the day before only angered him further. “How far he thinks he can push you before you break.”<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>The aftermath of Thrawn’s visit with the emperor.<br/>—<br/>Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aMantaRay's Thrantovember [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 18. I know I’m even more behind, but I’ll do my best to catch up. Thank you all so much for the love and support. It’s very motivating &lt;3</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thrawn kept the names running through his head as he left the throne room, as he walked down the hall and, still, in the lift and out the doors and to his shuttle. There, he continued the list the entire flight back to the <em> Chimaera</em>, not feeling safe until he stepped foot on board his star destroyer. Not that he ever really felt safe in the empire in the first place...</p>
<p>His star destroyer. <em> His </em> star destroyer. It was his...right? He shut his eyes, taking in a slow deep breath before he stepped into the view of his crew, heading down the ramp, head held high, stoic expression settled in place with practiced ease. </p>
<p>“Tell Commodore Faro that if an urgent matter arises, I will be in my quarters for the remainder of the day and for tomorrow and to contact me by comm.” The grand admiral didn’t wait for an answer as he continued from the hangar, his own quiet voice sounding much too loud to himself. His head hurt.</p>
<p>He was aware that his ship and his crew could be taken away from him at a moment's notice. He was aware that he could be court martialed and imprisoned - or exiled...again. But, he had to believe that things would be fine. His relationship with the emperor - as precarious as it seemed - was solid enough for the time being. </p>
<p>As long as he didn’t find out more than was necessary about his homeworld and his people. Location included. He’d wanted to keep his husband and Grey a secret, and he had done so successfully for many years...but now with Grey at the academy, the secret was out. If anything, very few knew of his actual marriage - and those who did were sworn to secrecy. Most thought the grand admiral’s aide was simply sleeping with him, and by extension, helping to raise his son.</p>
<p>Thrawn stepped into his suite, waiting until it hissed shut behind him before he immediately sagged, pain practically radiating from him. He pulled off his tunic slowly, dropping it over the side of the couch, toeing off his boots and removing his slacks. </p>
<p>The Chiss clenched his jaw. Too bright. “Lights, ten percent.” The soft sigh that followed was in relief. Better… He turned, startling. “Eli. I apologize. I did not realize you were here.”</p>
<p>Eli simply stepped forward, pulling him down into a gentle but firm hug, slipping his fingers into his dark hair. “I missed you.”<em> I love you.</em> <em>I’m here. I’m listening. </em>He felt the strong arms tighten around his waist, face against the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>The human rubbed his thumb against the nape of his neck in a slow pattern, top to bottom, again and again, a slow sigh escaping. “Let’s get you into bed. You’ll feel better in the morning, Darlin’,” he whispered. </p>
<p>A nod was all he received in response, Eli leading Thrawn toward their bedroom, letting go only once they were beside the bed. He nudged him under the covers and climbed in, curling close beside him. </p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to his forehead, taking his pinky and tracing it down the shell of his ear until the Chiss drifted to sleep. </p><hr/>
<p>“He thinks this is a game.” Eli scowled, his back to the Chiss as he prepared caf for the two, insisting his husband sit at the table and wait. Listening to the recount of the day before only angered him further. “How far he thinks he can push you before you break.”</p>
<p>“He is trying to break me.” Thrawn kept his tired gaze on the datapad in front of him, eyes skimming an article focusing on the Lysatran aurora. “He will not discover my people’s location, and he will not discover my marriage,” he murmured simply, shutting his eyes as his head started to pound again. </p>
<p>Eli settled the mug down in front of the Chiss, brushing his fingers through the dark blue-black hair just above his ear. “I worry.” He lowered his voice, wanting to help as best he could with the headache.</p>
<p>“I know.” He kept his eyes shut, hands sliding to nurse the mug. “It is...unpleasant to have one's mind invaded. I do my best to cover my thoughts using a simple memorization tactic. I list every planet in the empire’s territory in alphabetical order.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’ll do it. Keeping your mind occupied, I mean,” he murmured, taking the seat beside him, nursing his own mug. “I just, I don’t get why he can’t leave you alone. You’ve already proven your loyalty to him multiple times over.”</p>
<p>Thrawn simply opened his eyes, crimson gaze finding Eli’s lips. He leaned forward, giving him a gentle kiss. “<em>Ch’eo</em>…” <em> Mine… </em> He let out a slow sigh, settling his forehead against the human’s, eyes sliding shut again. Tired. “I am glad I have the day off. I require more rest.”</p>
<p>Eli hummed, settling a second kiss to his lips. “Go say hi to Gray before you head back to bed. He’ll like to see you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ch'ithsin'bo In'a </em> is home?” His brow furrowed as he turned his head to look down the hall, despite the fact that he couldn’t see him in the infrared. How exactly had he missed that one? He must be more tired than he thought...</p>
<p>“Yes, Darlin’. He returned home yesterday.” He stood, pressing a firm kiss to his cheek. Thrawn might’ve had the day off, but he was needed on the bridge. “He was suspended, remember? Deenlark’s playing games with him too. Trying to get him kicked out or to drop out.  I’ve got to get ready.”</p>
<p>“Ah…” He remembered. Thrawn’s face seemed to darken slightly. Deenlark… Another game being played. The grand admiral stood, brushing his fingers through his hair, yawning. The caf clearly hadn’t kicked in, but it had helped a bit with the headache. Not that the empire made a very good caf in the first place…</p>
<p>“Thank you for the drink, <em> Ch’eo</em>.” Thrawn stepped up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his head, reaching past him to settle his mug in the sink. “I will speak with Grey.” He held him a moment longer, listening to Eli’s soft hum in reply before he started for his son’s room. </p>
<p>He knocked. “Grey?”</p>
<p>“...C’min…” Grey mumbled, curling on his side, arm thrown carefully across the ysalamiri cuddled close to his chest. “Wha’ time is it?” He kept his eyes shut as his papa turned on his lights, scrunching his nose slightly. </p>
<p>“0700 ship time.” Thrawn let the small smile slide onto his lips. “Are you well?” He stepped into the room, seating himself on the edge of the half Chiss’ bed, settling a hand over Puddle’s ears. </p>
<p>Four black eyes blinked up at him, a large yawn escaping the lizard.</p>
<p>Grey opened one eye when the bed dipped, rubbing both eyes with the hand that had been covering Puddle, watching the ysalamiri squirm away and into the grand admiral’s lap. “I’m okay. The bacta helped so I’m not too sore anymore.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yes, your father told me you had been suspended due to a fight.” He tilted his head almost curiously. “Was it one you started?”</p>
<p>“Pa, I don’t start fights.” He frowned, slowly pushing himself up to sit, pulling the covers around his shoulders. “You know me better than that.”</p>
<p>Thrawn rubbed his hand down Puddle’s spine, listening to him purr beneath his touch, ears twitching. “I know you well, yes.” He brought his gaze up to meet his son’s. “Yet, still, one must never make assumptions when one can correctly identify specific facts of a story with a simple question.” </p>
<p>Grey smiled weakly. “Right.”</p>
<p>He reached out, brushing his thumb over the fading, purple bruise on his cheek. “I will not allow Deenlark to get away with this any longer. <em> Ch'ithsin'bo In'a</em>, I will make sure you are not to be treated with disrespect any longer. He will lose this game he has been playing.” </p>
<p>The flicker of cold, collected anger in his crimson eyes wasn’t directed at Grey, but it was still quite terrifying to see. “Papa, unless Deenlark is fired or transferred, he’ll only make my life a worse living hell than he already does.” Grey took his papa’s hand in his own, gently pulling it from his cheek to settle on the sheets, Puddle stepping forward to nose curiously at their deep blue fingers. “It’s...it’s just a bad mix of politics.” Grey booped Puddle on the snout.</p>
<p>Thrawn helped Puddle up onto his son’s shoulder, scratching beneath his chin. “Still, I will protect you from future disrespect. Deenlark will lose. I promise.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, pushing himself up to stand. </p>
<p>Grey rubbed his eyes, pushing himself up onto his knees so he could hug his papa properly. A Chiss kept his promises. He may not have known as much as he wanted to about the Chiss, but he did know that they kept their promises no matter what. “I love you, Papa,” he mumbled, fisting his hands in his undershirt. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Threyn,” he murmured, returning the hug. “Leave things to me. I have the day off, but your father is working.” He pulled back, meeting his gaze. “I ask you to join him on the bridge for the day. He will need an aide.”</p>
<p>“I can do that.” Grey settled back in his spot with a grin, helping Puddle from his shoulder. The ysalamiri rubbed against his papa’s hand, another round of purrs escaping. “He likes you more than dad.”</p>
<p>Thrawn kept his gaze on Puddle. “I do enjoy his company.”</p>
<p>Grey tilted his head. “Why don’t you keep him with you while you rest. That way he’s not lonely.” He’d heard the stories from his father. The emperor was not kind to his papa. It worried him.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t be alone. The Chiss hesitated, scooping Puddle into his arms as he nodded. “Yes. So Puddle is not lonely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>